


[REQUESTS OPEN] Sbi/Dnf Oneshots

by haIcyon



Series: Requested One Shots [1]
Category: mcyt
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Request open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haIcyon/pseuds/haIcyon
Summary: Just me taking requests for oneshots !What I will/will not write is in the chapter.
Series: Requested One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132001
Kudos: 1





	[REQUESTS OPEN] Sbi/Dnf Oneshots

Ello !

Feel free to submit any requests in the comment section. I wanted to do one of these for the longest time,,

Things that I will not do:  
\- Anything sexual that involves underaged people  
\- Smut (that may change in the future, I'm just bad at it)

Things I'm rly open to doing:  
\- writing about trauma, suicide u.s.w.  
\- alot of angst too  
\- whatever else comes to your mind!

if you dont want to comment on here, dm me on twitter !  
@halcygone :]


End file.
